


Cake

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's Such a sappy wolf, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek bakes a Red Velvet cake and remembers the day he pledged himself to the most idiotic,  incredible, smart, handsome man he's ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

It doesn’t matter how many times Derek eats it, the taste of Red Velvet Cake always makes him feel like there’s a warm hum of happiness filling up his veins. 

He remembers the way Stiles looked, the tight-fitting tux wrapped around him in a way that meant Derek had to fight against his shift for a good few minutes while he watched his soon-to-be husband walking closer. How his claws were digging into his palm, hard enough to draw blood. When they locked eyes and he felt like he was drowning in whiskey-colored perfection; as soon as Stiles took his hand, a calm washed over him. 

Derek also recalls the celebration that followed. Everyone’s glasses full of wine or champagne even though the alcohol had little or no affect on half the attendees, due to being wolves or other supernatural creatures.. He remembers Stiles tearing up during the best man speech that Scott gave, and how he found himself doing the same when Isaac stood up on his behalf. 

The most vivid memory that flashes, though, is when they were both standing there in front of a three tiered cake, slicing into it’s blood-red center. He recalls scenting the nervousness and overwhelming glee on Stiles, telling Derek that Stiles was readying himself to play a prank. 

He didn’t say anything, didn’t want to rob his mate of the moment he was gearing up for. Instead, he let Stiles shove a giant handful of cake into his face and did his best to look shocked and appalled. He’s not sure how he managed to accomplish that; a wide grin grew on his face just a few seconds later. 

Derek bakes a red velvet cake at least once a month. He slices a piece off for himself, and grins at the memories.


End file.
